Because of the high cost of constructing conventional wood frame buildings of small and medium size and steel and concrete buildings of large size, there have been many attempts to manufacture prefabricated structures. Commonly such structures include some type of wall modules which can be manufactured in a plane and joined together at construction sites. The advantage of mass producing buildings or building modules are well recognized; however, this type of construction has had only limited acceptance. An alternative to the foregoing has been the so-called balloon building wherein a rubber bag or the like is inflated upon a concrete slab to comprise an inner form upon which concrete is sprayed. After setting of the concrete the bag is deflated and removed. While this approach to building structures overcomes many prior art problems, there are numerous limitations which are disadvantageous.
The present invention provides a substantial departure from normal building construction in that prefabricated insulating panels are joined together to form a rigid structure upon which concrete or the like is applied to form a low cost structure having very good insulating properties.